The overall objective of the research is to determine the pathogenesis of the kidney diseases that affect children; in particular, the various forms of glomerulonephritis and nephrotic syndrome. The research uses a comprehensive morphologic, immunohistochemical, immunologic and biochemical approach to the problem in human and experimental renal disease. The goals in the coming year include: (1) a continued dissection of the various components and antigens present in the glomerular capillary; (2) studies on the acidic radicals - the polyanion and glycosaminoglycan; (3) studies on the pathogenesis of IgA nephropathy, familial nephritis, and other discrete kidney diseases.